


Some Days Just Seem Too Long

by felixi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, im sorry, jun is just cheesy, minghao just has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixi/pseuds/felixi
Summary: Nobody is too old for Fruit Loops. Minghao lived by that almost religiously.





	Some Days Just Seem Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Junhao day!
> 
>  
> 
> (this was also posted on aff last year)

_Working is exhausting_ , Minghao thought as he trudged up the stairs to his apartment. He worked two jobs: first, at the library during the day, and at night, he worked the late shift at the campus coffee shop. Sure, it didn’t seem like hard work, but, after leaving his apartment at 7:30am for his 8am class, walking into the building at 7:51 and realized _he left his books in his room_ , making a mad dash back to his apartment to get them in time to make it back to class (he was ten minutes late), going to a second class _and_ working two jobs, he was exhausted by the time he got back to his apartment.

As he started going up the last flight of stairs to get to his apartment (the elevator was broken), Minghao check his phone for the time. 11:52pm. He sighed as he stepped onto his floor and made his wa.y to his door. He fumbled with the keys and unlocked his door, quickly shutting it behind himself.  
,/i  
Minghao dropped his bag beside the door and took of his shoes, leaving his socks on as he walked to the kitchen to grab some food, because _damn_ was he hungry. He moved around the kitchen, grabbing cereal and a bowl to put it in, placing the bowl on the counter before beginning to pour the rainbow-colored cereal into it (No one is too old for fruit loops. Minghao lived by that almost religiously). He was opening the refrigerator to get some milk when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

Minghao jumped slightly and turned his head to look behind him. He was met with his grinning boyfriend, who simply leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Don’t scare me like that, Jun.” Minghao scowled before wiggling around to try to get away.

“Aw, but babe, I just wanted to say hi.” Jun replied, this time placing a kiss on Minghao’s nose. Minghao scrunched up his nose and turned back to the refrigerator to hide his blush, taking out the milk before trying to walk back to his cereal with Jun holding onto him, but ended up waddling awkwardly instead. 

Jun laughed and let go of Minghao, going to grab a bowl of his own and poured some of the fruit loops into it (he never commented on his boyfriend’s cereal choices). Minghao poured milk into both of the bowls while Jun grabbed spoons for the both of them. The two grabbed their bowls and made their way to the living room, sitting on the couch and turning on the television to watch whatever was on at midnight while they ate their cereal. The movie that was on ended up being forgotten as they ate cereal, choosing to talk to each other instead. 

“So how were your classes today?” Jun asked. He had graduated the year before, while Minghao was still in his junior year of college. 

Minghao hummed in reply, leaning against his boyfriend as they sat on the sofa. “Well, I left my books here and only realized when I was at the building where my lecture was, so I ran back to get them and ended up being ten minutes late for my first class.. But, other than that, it went as usual.” 

“Babe, you should have called me, I could have brought your books to you so you wouldn’t have been late.” Minghao blushed again at the nickname.

“Yah, could you stop with the nickname? And you were still asleep, you wouldn’t have woken up even if someone broke into our apartment.” He pointed out before eating a spoonful of his cereal. Jun grinned, shrugging and continuing to eat his cereal, his eyes drifting to the screen where the movie was still playing quietly. The couple sat comfortably on the couch as they finished their cereal in silence. Once they finished, Jun took their empty bowls to the kitchen before returning to sit beside Minghao. 

“Hey, tomorrow, I’ll remind you to take your books. And I’ll walk with you to class.” Jun said as he wrapped an arm around Minghao’s waist, pulling him closer. Minghao looked up at his boyfriend.

“Are you sure? I mean, you’d have to wake up a lot earlier than normal, and the walk is pretty far, an--”

“Babe.” Jun interrupted Minghao’s ranting. “I know. But I get to spend more time with you, so losing a little sleep doesn’t matter to me.” He finished with a grin. Minghao was quiet, his face turning pink. He buried his face in the space between Jun’s neck and shoulder.

“I love you. So much.” He whispered.  
“I know.” Jun replied with a smile, looking down at the smaller boy. “I love me too.” Minghao sat up with a scowl, hitting Jun’s chest. Hard. “Okay, okay!” Jun sputtered. “I love you too.” He said before leaning in and kissing his boyfriend.


End file.
